SG-1 Ne Meurt Jamais
by Ailec22
Summary: Deux ans après le licenciement de SG-1 pour faute grave, tous ses membres ont été séparés avec interdiction de se recontacter. Mais lorsque Sam, devenue professeur d'astrophysiques à Harvard, échappe de peu à une tentative de meurtre de l'Air Force, elle n'a d'autre choix que de composer le numéro secret de Jack O'Neill... Qui lui revient mystérieusement comme non attribué...
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde :D ! Me revoilà avec ma nouvelle fic sur Stargate SG-1 ! Une sorte d'AU un peu inspirée par Continuum je l'avoue, mais vous verrez très différente ;) !**

 **Le rating est pour l'instant en K+, parce que je ne prévois rien de vraiment choquant ou... Ou de vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire;), mais il est susceptible de changer au cours de la fic, auquel cas pas d'inquiétude je vous préviendrai comme il se doit ;) !**

 **Ship présents : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, Jarter et Janiel !**

 **Enfin pour ceux qui me suivent sur 14 mois, voilà la raison de la lenteur de son avancée. Mon esprit bouillonne d'idées pour ici, mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle sera terminée ! Le prochain chapitre est d'ailleurs terminé à 75% :)**

 **Sur ce bonne découverte, bonne lecture, et malheureusement je ne possède toujours rien de cette saga x)**

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

La sonnerie retentit dans l'amphithéâtre et les étudiants présents ne se firent pas prier pour commencer à ranger leurs affaires.

-« Bon très bien, mais n'oubliez pas que j'organise des révisions pour ceux qui veulent la semaine prochaine ! » Lança la jeune femme au micro, presque sûre que son message serait vain de toute façon. Les sièges se vidaient à mesure que son sac se remplissait, et elle soupira de contentement d'avoir terminé ce premier semestre avec encore une bonne moitié des étudiants dans son cours.

Non pas qu'il ne fut pas intéressant, bien au contraire, mais elle accordait à ses élèves que ses explications n'étaient ni simples ni claires, surtout lorsqu'elle s'employait à utiliser les termes précis pour chaque notion. Et puis après tout, si ces étudiants avaient réussi à entrer à Harvard, ils étaient capables de suivre ses simples cours d'astrophysiques… Non ? Ou peut-être devrait-elle al…

-« Major Carter ? »

Sam se figea. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'on ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi.

Elle se retourna avec surprise, observant à la porte de l'amphithéâtre deux généraux de l'Air Force, à en croire leur costume.

-« Euuh oui… ? Je peux vous aider ?

-Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît » Lui répondit simplement le plus grand, lui indiquant la porte de son bras. Sam fronça les sourcils.

-« Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que vous savez exactement pourquoi Major.

-Je pensais que cette histoire était terminée ?

-Le Président a de nouveaux éléments et aimerait s'entretenir avec vous sur ce sujet.

-Le Président ? Lui-même ?

-Oui. » L'expression de Sam s'intensifia plus encore. Depuis quand le Président prenait-il personnellement en main les affaires de licenciement des armées… ?

-« Très bien, laissez-moi le temps de prévenir mes collègues et je suis toute à v…

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, vous ne travaillez plus ici.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Suivez-nous et vous comprendrez, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à vous communiquer d'information en zone non-protégée.

-Evidemment… » Sam ferma son sac et le remonta sur son épaule, l'esprit bouillonnant. Pourquoi est-ce que toute cette histoire refaisait surface maintenant ? Quels éléments avait le Président ? Aurait-il la preuve de l'innocence de son équipe ? Serait-ce pour cela qu'elle ne travaillait apparemment plus ici ? Pour revenir au SGC ?

'Ok Sam calme-toi, si ça se trouve cela n'a rien à voir…' Se dit-elle en respirant profondément. Mais elle ne voyait quand même pas d'autre explication, et son esprit se remplissait d'espoir au fur et à mesure qu'elle suivait ces hommes. Se pourrait-il qu'elle retrouve ses amis aujourd'hui ? Dieu qu'ils lui manquaient… Elle pensait à eux tous les jours… Teal'c et son premier degré innocent, Daniel et ses tirades historiques, Janet l'adorable forte tête, et Jack… Oh Jack…

Un des généraux se dirigea vers la place conducteur du 4x4 gouvernemental tandis que l'autre lui ouvrit la porte arrière en souriant, la sortant de ses pensées. C'était peut-être aujourd'hui.

Sam ferma les yeux un moment et se laissa bercer par la route, quand tout-à-coup un petit son caractéristique éveilla ses sens de militaire.

-« Vous verrouillez les portes ? Vous avez peur que je ne m'enfuie… ?

-C'est juste par mesure de sécurité Major, le Président nous a demandé de vous protégez, tout ira bien. » Sécurité, protéger, bien, des tournure positives... Sam se tendit. C'était une méthode habituellement utilisée par les renseignements pour rassurer leurs suspects lors d'arrestations ou… Pire…

-« Hum, excusez-moi messieurs, je n'ai pas retenu vos noms… ?

-Généraux Ervah et Neuor.

-Très bien… Et… On va faire la route jusqu'à Washington en voiture ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'autoroute pour Washington, c'est de l'autre côté. »

Les deux généraux eurent à peine le temps de se lancer un regard que déjà Sam avait sorti son arme, rapidement suivie par l'homme devant elle.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Vraiment cette fois ? » L'interrogea-t-elle la voix grave et le regard dur.

-« Vous êtes intelligente mademoiselle Carter… Exactement comme on nous l'avait laissé entendre…

-Répondez-moi ! Et qu… » Sam s'apprêtait à continuer sa question quand soudain, les deux yeux pourtant si beaux du général en face d'elle se mirent à briller. Son cœur manqua un battement et sa respiration resta coincée dans sa gorge. Non… C'était impossible…

Malgré le choc Sam comprit rapidement qu'elle avait été démasquée et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de faire feu, logeant une balle en pleine tête de l'homme et éclaboussant la vitre et le pare-brise de son sang. Le conducteur surprit hurla et mit un grand coup de volant à gauche en essayant de se protéger, envoyant le SUV contre le terre-plein central dans un bruit assourdissant.

Sam fut projetée contre la porte avant que le général n'essaye de rattraper son erreur, hélas trop brusquement et le véhicule se retourna sans résistance, entrant dans une série de tonneau et percutant plusieurs autres voitures.

Le bruit de tôle froissée et de verre brisé fit effroyablement écho sur la voie rapide, faisant crisser les pneus et retentir les klaxons des véhicules à l'arrière qui assistaient, impuissant, à l'incroyable accident se produisant devant eux.

Le 4x4 gouvernemental finit sa course sur son côté droit, au-dessus d'une autre voiture. A l'intérieur Sam gémit, peinant à ouvrir ses yeux. La ceinture de sécurité lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie, mais n'avait pas épargné ses côtes ni son crâne.

Elle attendit quelques secondes que son monde s'arrête de tourner, déboucla sa ceinture et entreprit de s'extirper rapidement de l'habitacle, téléphone et portefeuille en main, notant l'absence au volant du vrai général. Les personnes de la voiture d'en-dessous semblaient eux aussi déjà en être sortis, ce qui rassura la jeune femme.

Lorsque Sam s'éloigna pour avoir un point de vue plus global de la scène, ses yeux se remplirent de soulagement en constatant que malgré la non-présence des services de secours, toutes les voitures percutées était vides et toutes les personnes aux alentours étaient certes perdues, mais ne semblaient pas en danger.

Elle chercha rapidement des yeux un véhicule encore en état de rouler et non pris dans le bouchon de derrière, lorsque son regard se posa sur la gare en contrebas de l'autoroute. Elle remercia sa bonne étoile et s'assura de ne pas avoir été remarquée dans le chaos ambiant, sauta la barrière et descendit la butte juste à temps pour l'arrivée du train, dont les portes se refermèrent tout juste derrière elle.

Elle observa le wagon presque vide et remercia une fois de plus toute instance supérieure pour ne pas l'avoir faite atterrir dans un train de banlieue bondé, puis alla s'installer à l'abri des regards, où elle prit une grande respiration. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle se refusa toutefois à laisser couler, ici n'étant ni le moment ni l'endroit. Elle repéra la direction du train, Providence, pas son premier choix mais elle ferait avec.

Elle prit la décision de descendre au terminus puis de voler une voiture, discrète et à l'abri des caméras. Cela lui prendrait environ une journée et demie pour se rendre à Cheyenne Moutain si elle limitait son sommeil, moins si elle réussissait à prendre un train sous une fausse identité. 'Plus risqué mais le temps presse' se dit-elle, 'plus longtemps je mettrais pour m'y rendre plus longtemps je resterais à découvert'.

Sam ferma les yeux de nouveau, redoutant sa prochaine action. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, que c'était le moment, et qu'elle devrait ensuite jeter son téléphone par le fenêtre du train, que chaque seconde toujours en sa possession était une seconde de trop. Et pourtant.

C'était ironique comme elle avait tant désiré le faire durant toutes ses années, rien que pour entendre sa voix, rien que pour l'entendre prononcer son prénom de nouveau, de sa voix si grave et intense, que maintenant ce soit la chose la plus terrifiante au monde.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et se saisit de son téléphone, composant de tête ce numéro qu'il lui avait remis le jour de son départ pour Harvard, ou plutôt ce papier qu'il avait discrètement glissé dans son sac, avec pour seules inscriptions ce numéro, et deux lettres manuscrites. JO.

Sam appuya sur le bouton d'appel et retint son souffle, tout semblant se taire et se figer autour d'elle. Elle attendit d'agonisantes secondes remplies d'espoir, lorsque soudain...

-« AT&T Bonjour, le numéro que vous essayez de contacter n'est plus attribué… ».

* * *

*AT&T* est un opérateur américain très répandu (type Orange ou SFR ici) :)

 **Alooooors alors, mais comment un Goa'uld a-t-il pu se retrouver ici ?! Sam arrivera-t-elle à Cheyenne Moutain ? Et surtout, comme va notre colonel préféré :o ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à reveiwer si cela vous a plu, c'en est d'autant plus important que c'est un prologue :) !**

 **Moi je vous aime et vous fais plein de bisous, rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite ! (Enfin si vous la voulez hein^^'...)**


	2. Retour Aux Sources

**Hello hello ! J'espère que vous allez toujours bien, et je suis ravie de pouvoir ENFIN vous présenter le vrai premier chapitre de cette fic^^ !**

 **Oui c'était long, je suis désolée j'ai eu un contretemps perso, mais me revoilà enfin :D !**

 **J'ai vu que le prologue avait beaucoup plus et j'en suis ravie, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite :D ! Ce chapitre est assez calme mais bon, la fin devrait vous plaire tout de même ;) ...**

 **Et bien sûr, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont fav/follow et encore plus reviewé, je vous aime tous^^ !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 : RETOUR AUX SOURCES**_

« Mesdames messieurs dans quelques instants notre train entrera en gare de Providence, son terminus. Assurez-vous de ne rien avoir oublié sur votre s… »

Sam gémit doucement en se frottant les yeux, la fatigue encore marquée sur son visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà plus de 18h. 'J'espère que je vais réussir à trouver un train à cette heure-ci, je ne suis vraiment pas en état de conduire…' Se dit-elle en remettant ses affaires en place.

Elle descendit du train rapidement et se dirigea vers l'écran des départs. New York, New York, Washington, Atlanta, Miaimi… Tous ces trains ne semblaient dirigés que vers l'Est.

-« Et merde ! » Jura-t-elle tout haut, se passant les mains sur le visage.

-« Je peux vous aider mademoiselle… ? » Sam se retourna sur un charmant jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, des yeux vert en amande et une barbe naissante -qui auraient pu la charmer si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée…

-« Euh je… Oui, oui je cherche à me rendre vers l'ouest…

-D'accord… Vous avez une direction plus précise ?

-Colorado Springs ça serait parfait… Eventuellement Denver… ?

-Ah oui… » Le jeune employé regarda de tous les côtés en se passant la main dans les cheveux, puis se saisit de son talkie-walkie. « Steve ? … … Ouai dis-moi, l'express Vegas il est vraiment express où il s'arrête entre deux ? … … Super, merci. » Il releva les yeux vers Sam en souriant. « C'est votre jour de chance, on a un train direction Vegas dans 25 minutes qui passe par Colorado Springs. Par contre je ne vous garantit pas de place assise à l'intérieur… » Sam souffla de soulagement.

-« C'est pas grave c'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup !

-Vous avez presque deux jours de voyage vous savez… Mais pas de problème… Vous voulez que je vous accompagne acheter votre billet… ? Je finis dans 10 minutes, on aurait peut-être même le temps de prendre un verre… ? » Sam sourit et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-« Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment fatiguée et assez pressée…

-Oh… Je vois, pas de problème. Voulez-vous quand même que je vous accompagne… ?

-Pourquoi pas, ça m'évitera de me perdre en cherchant les guichets. » Les deux adultes sourirent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la boutique.

Sam utilisa presque tous ses billets dans le prix exorbitant d'une place de dernière minute, sous les yeux écarquillés du jeune homme.

-« Eh ben, vous gagnez bien votre vie vous !

-Ah oui, mais vous savez comme dit l'expression ça ne fait pas le bonheur…

-C'est toujours mieux de pleurer en voiture de sport qu'en vélo... » Sam sourit.

-« Certes…

-« Mesdames messieurs l'express numéro 5646 en direction de Las Vegas vient d'entrer en gare voie 26, l'express en d… »

-« Bon, et bien je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller… Merci beaucoup de votre aide en tous cas.

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi ! J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur dans votre voiture de sport à Colorado Springs… » Une image de Jack dans son vieux 4x4 flasha dans l'esprit de Sam, et ses yeux se perdirent quelques secondes.

-« Oui… Oui je l'espère aussi… » Elle se força à sourire mais son expression n'atteint pas ses yeux. « C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite aussi… ?

-David. Mais appelez-moi Dave… » Sam tendit sa main et le jeune homme la lui serra avec sympathie.

-« Sam. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré. » Elle sourit une dernière fois et se dirigea vers son train, rassurée au moins de savoir que son pouvoir de séduction fonctionnait toujours.

David la regarda partir sans détourner le regard, même lorsqu'après quelques secondes, une fois la jeune femme hors de portée, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qui lui répondit immédiatement.

-« Colorado Springs. Après-demain soir. »

* * *

Sam s'installa à sa place côté fenêtre et soupira lourdement. Elle était partie pour près de deux jours dans ce train chaud et inconfortable, et les conséquences de l'accident commençaient à se faire ressentir. Un beau bleu était sorti le long de la position de la ceinture de sécurité, et sa tempe droite commençait aussi à prendre des couleurs. Une chance étant donné l'ampleur de l'accident, une malédiction considérant sa position assise douloureuse pour ses côtes.

Si seulement elle avait de quoi se changer les idées… Mais elle avait jeté son téléphone peu après son appel manqué à Jack et… Et… Son estomac se serra d'anxiété. Se pourrait-il que Jack se soit trompé en écrivant son numéro ? Ou qu'il ait depuis déménagé ? Changé de ligne… ? 'Ou qu'il ait lui aussi reçu la visite d'un goa'uld… ?' Non. Non il ne fallait pas être fataliste. Jack ne se serait jamais laissé avoir aussi « facilement », pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble… Ou peut-être que si, s'il avait été attaqué par surprise… ?

Dire qu'elle ne savait même pas où il était… Est-ce qu'il avait gardé son chalet ? Enfin profité de sa retraite ? Peut-être était-il plus heureux comme ça après tout… 'Je pourrais passer par chez lui avant de rejoindre la base… Ce n'est pas très loin… Mais ça doit surement être surveillé par l'armée. Surtout maintenant qu'ils doivent me rechercher, c'est le premier endroit qu'ils…'

-« Excusez-moi… » Sam fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une femme à côté d'elle, manifestement bien chargée.

-« Oh pardon je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Non non ça va aller merci… » Dit-elle gentiment en sécurisant sa dernière valise. « Faites des enfants je vous jure, ils déménagent à des milliers de kilomètres et vous forcent à venir les voir ! Vous, leur mère de presque soixante ans ! » Sam sourit.

-« C'est qu'ils tiennent encore à vous il faut le voir comme ça.

-Oh bah j'espère bien ! Trente-cinq heures de voyage aller-retour, vous imaginez ! A mon âge ! … Vous allez où vous ?

-Colorado Springs, et v…

-Oh c'est là que je vais aussi ! Vous êtes du coin ?

-Euuh oui plus ou moins… J'ai travaillé là-bas…

-Oh moi aussi ! Enfin à côté, mais cela reste une honte quand on voit jusqu'où les températures peuvent monter ! Heureusement que mon laboratoire est climatisé !

-Vous êtes scientifique ?

-Historienne de profession, mais le labo est tout récent, depuis qu'il se passe des choses étranges là-bas je m'en sers pour essayer de comprendre. » L'esprit de Sam se remit en alerte.

-« Des choses étranges ?

-Oui… Enfin vous allez surement me prendre pour une folle comme mes enfants…

-Oh vous seriez surprise. Racontez-moi ?

-Ce n'est rien de vraiment d'extraordinaire mais… Je ne sais pas, l'armée patrouille plus souvent dans les rues, il y a eu des disparitions, et le soir certains habitants sont témoins d'étranges lumières dans le ciel… Si je n'étais pas plus censée, je vous dirais que des extraterrestres ont débarqué dans la zone ! »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était bien installée et que Rose -comme la femme s'était présentée- s'était endormie, Sam restait en pleine réflexion. Elle observait le paysage défilant par la fenêtre les sourcils froncés et l'esprit ailleurs.

Cette Rose habitait à quelques kilomètres de Cheyenne Mountain et elle en était à présent sûre, des Goa'ulds avaient réussi à infiltrer la base, s'ils n'en avaient pas encore prit le contrôle. Mais comment ? Pourquoi le gouvernement ne faisait rien ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été rappelée ? Enfin sans se jeter de fleurs, SG-1 était la meilleure équipe à envoyer pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, malgré les évènements d'il y a deux ans… Impossible qu'Hammond n'ai pas insisté auprès du Président pour les rappeler s'il y avait eu un problème…

Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux alors que l'esprit de Sam tentait de lui crier une vérité qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. Non. Non ses amis n'étaient pas morts. Elle ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient mais elle se jura de les retrouver, dusse-t-elle vivre en cavale toute sa vie.

Son prochain but était de rentrer dans la base. Elle y retrouverait au moins Janet et elle pourrait lui dire où sont les autres… Ou au moins l'aider à le découvrir… » Les yeux de Sam se fermèrent tous seuls après cette pensée et elle ne résista pas lorsque le sommeil l'attira dans ses bras. Après-demain serait une longue journée.

* * *

Le train s'arrêta à Indianapolis et à Kansas City avant d'atteindre enfin Colorado Springs, le surlendemain en fin d'après-midi. Sa montre indiquait 17h52 lorsque Sam sortit du train, sans téléphone et avec seulement 20 dollars en poche.

-« J'ai été ravie de partager ce trajet avec vous en tous cas ! » La salua Rose en descendant sur le quai, un sourire sincère étirant ses lèvres.

-« Moi de même. J'espère que la prochaine fois ce seront vos enfants qui viendront !

-Oh oui moi aussi ! » Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un rire et se saluèrent poliment, repartant chacune de leur côté.

Sam repéra le panneau annonçant le parking et ne perdit pas de temps, il lui restait une heure de route jusqu'à Cheyenne Moutain et elle devrait encore trouver comment s'infiltrer dans la base après cela. Quoi que la perspective d'arriver la nuit l'arrangeait, elle savait que les alentours de la base étaient surveillés par caméras thermiques et infrarouges, et qu'elle devrait passer par un magasin avant pour trouver de quoi bricoler quelque chose contre ces systèmes.

Elle arriva rapidement dehors et commença à parcourir les allées à la recherche de la voiture parfaite, ni trop veille ni trop voyante. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite citadine grise de l'autre côté de la rue et elle n'hésita pas avant de la traverser, quand soudain un coup de klaxon la fit sursauter.

-« He ! Sam ! » La jeune femme reconnue la voix et soupira en se retournant vers Rose, au volant de sa voiture. « Vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part ? Je vais vers le Sud mais si vous voulez je peux faire un petit détour ! » Sam regretta soudain d'avoir soupiré. Elle n'aimait pas profiter de la bonté des gens mais Rose habitait Wigwam, à une heure de route de la base, et il y serait moins dangereux d'y voler une voiture là-bas qu'ici en plein milieu d'un parking vidéo-surveillé.

Elle se dirigea donc vers Rose et celle-ci accepta sans problème de la déposer à Fort Carson, sur son chemin.

* * *

Le voyage se passa sans problème pendant que les deux femmes discutaient de banalités, Sam n'osant pas trop aborder le sujet des « évènements étranges » de peur d'attirer l'attention.

Elles arrivèrent sans encombre à Fort Carson et Sam lui indiqua la route à suivre pour la déposer « Chez elle », une maison quelconque de la ville, lorsque la voiture arriva devant une construction toute récente.

-« Je ne comprends pas, il y avait une route ici avant…

-Vous voulez que je mette le gps ?

-Oh non c'est pas grave, allez à gauche. » Sam recalcula le chemin dans sa tête et guidait tranquillement Rose lorsque celle-ci passa par une route que, très ironiquement, son esprit n'avait pas anticipé. Et lorsqu'elle vit de la lumière dans l'habitation, son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre.

-« STOP ! » Rose pilla d'un seul coup et la voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus.

-« Quoi quoi quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Sam resta les yeux rivés sur la lumière, le souffle court et les pensées toutes mélangées. Il n'habitait certainement plus là mais si c'était le cas… ?

-« Je… Je suis désolée… Je vais descendre ici…

-Vous allez bien… ? Sam vous êtes blanche comme un linge !

-Euh… Non, non ça va je vous assure. Merci pour tout Rose, vraiment vous n'avez pas idée.

-Ravie d'avoir pu rendre service. Mais mangez un truc en rentrant, d'accord ?

-Promis. Bonne chance dans votre recherche. » Rose la salua à son tour et Sam descendit de la voiture, faisant mine d'aller de l'autre côté jusqu'à ce que le véhicule ait disparu au détour d'une rue. Cela fait elle se retourna vers l'habitation et se dirigea maladroitement vers l'entrée.

Et si elle tombait sur de parfaits inconnus ? Et s'il avait refait sa vie ? Et s'il ne se doutait de rien, avait-elle le droit de revenir comme ça sans prévenir ? 'C'est une situation exceptionnelle enfin on s'en fiche de ça ! » Mais quand même… Si lui n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire alors elle lui apporterait des problèmes, des mauvais souvenirs, pire encore s'il n'était pas seul… Ses talons résonnaient sur le perron et son cœur s'accélérait à chaque mètre qui la séparait de la porte. Tout était exactement comme avant, et pourtant plus rien n'était pareil.

Elle arriva devant l'entrée du chalet et prit une grande inspiration. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle leva son bras pour frapper mais juste au moment où sa main aurait dû entrer en contact avec la porte tout l'air fut expulsé de ses poumons dans un choc violent, et son cri de douleur étouffé par une main plaquée contre son visage.

Une main qui sentait le vieux bois et l'appât à poissons.

Une main qui sentait le Jack O'Neill.

* * *

 **Aaaaaah surprise !**

 **J'hésitais à être plus subtile sur l'identité de la fameuse main, mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour que ce soit à la fois vague et identifiable donc, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas avoir fait durer le suspens :p !**

 **La suite s'annonce tout de suite meilleure lorsqu'on a un vieux Colonel grincheux à ses côtés non ;) ?**

 **Prochain chapitre : "Cheyenne Mountain" !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si ça vous a plu, je suis du type qui répond et pourrait même vous laisser un indice si vous êtes gentils (et vous l'êtes !) ;)**

 **Sur ce portez-vous bien, et à très bientôt !**


	3. Cheyenne Mountain

**Hello tout le monde :D ! J'espère que comme toujours vous allez bien !**

 **Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je fais 12 avec les délais, mais pour le coup j'ai une excuse ! Même deux ! Trois ! Ils s'appellent Richard Dean Anderson, Christopher Judge et Benedict Cumberbatch, et oh mon Dieu ils m'ont tous mise dans des états pas possibles ! (Ok, surtout Rick. Autant vous dire que cela m'a bien inspirée x) !).**

 **BREF ! Semaine de vacances passée et retour des publications ! Je ne m'étale pas plus ici et vous remercie pour toutes vos FANTASTIQUES reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs, merci mille fois de me faire toujours autant sourire :D !**

 **J'espère que ces retrouvailles vous plairont... *regarde en l'air* Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 2 : CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN_**

Le cœur de Sam s'arrêta avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Jack. C'était Jack. Et elle se retrouvait collée à lui, là, comme ça, après presque deux ans sans l'avoir vu… ' _Ça va aller Sam calme-toi, concentre-toi, regarde il se passe quelque chose dans ce chalet_ ' Se dit-elle en prenant en compte que son ancien supérieur ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, et qu'il restait plaqué au mur en bois de l'habitation. Elle-même n'osait pas bouger, sachant que serrée ainsi le moindre mouvement lui serait douloureux, et elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour rester totalement muette.

Jack non plus ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, ne semblait même pas respirer. Il était complètement stoïque et aux aguets, le militaire reprenant le dessus, et attendait patiemment quelque chose. ' _Au moins il est tout seul_ ' se dit-elle avec soulagement. Soulagement ?! Non, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires… Elle n'aurait rien eu à dire autrement… … … Mais quand même.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes enfin deux hommes habillés tout en noir émergèrent du jardin, masqués et silencieux. L'un d'entre eux portait une boîte en carton de type entreprise recouverte d'un torchon qui laissait deviner des objets entassés dedans, tandis que l'autre semblait pianoter sur son téléphone. Ils s'assurèrent de ne pas avoir été aperçus par quelqu'un puis disparurent au coin de la rue, quelques secondes avant la mise en marche d'un moteur qui s'éloigna rapidement.

Jack ne desserra néanmoins pas sa prise sur Sam. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur affolé et sa respiration saccadée résonner à travers elle. A moins que ce ne soit les siens, elle ne savait plus trop. Et puis à vrai dire elle s'en fichait un peu, elle était là, dans ses bras, et c'était loin d'être une sensation désagréable… Bien au contraire…

-« Sam… » Il prononça son nom d'une voix si grave que son cœur s'emballa un instant. Il l'avait appelée Sam. Pas 'Carter', Sam. Cette familiarité lui arracha un sourire et elle voulut se détacher de lui pour lui faire face, sans succès.

-« Mon Colonel ? » C'était formel non ? Et puis techniquement il ne l'était plus, son colonel… Mais l'appeler Jack n'était-il pas juste trop familier ? Il resserra légèrement son emprise sur elle et respira profondément.

-« Je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix emplie de tristesse et de soulagement. Il s'imprégna une dernière fois de son parfum -qui n'avait pas changé- et se détacha d'elle à regret, laissant le froid envahir sa peau. Sam se retourna et fronça légèrement les sourcils en sa direction. Comment ça il pensait ne plus jamais la revoir ? Avait-il perdu tout espoir ? Ne pensait-il pas que le SGC aurait eu de nouveau besoin d'eux et qu'ils se seraient retrouvés à cette occasion ? Certes ils n'avaient manifestement pas eu cette présence d'esprit, mais tout de même… L'avait-il abandonnée si facilement… ?

-« Sam vous êtes blessée… » Il leva sa main en direction de sa blessure et écarta quelques cheveux collés par le sang, caressant sa joue au passage et envoyant des frissons traverser tout son corps.

-« Ça va ce n'est rien… » Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et tous deux repartirent dans leur contemplation étrange de l'autre.

Jack n'avait pas changé, toujours ces mêmes mèches argentées, ces joues parfaitement rasées, ces yeux couleur café et ce charisme, oh ce charisme qui la faisait succomber. La seule différence notable était peut-être dans son regard. Il y manquait… Quelque chose. Cette toute petite chose qu'elle arrivait d'ordinaire toujours à lire dans ses pupilles n'était plus là, et cela assombrissait son visage.

Sam elle était restée aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Ce teint pâle, ces yeux océan, ces lèvres parfaitement roses... Et ces jolies mèches blondes qui descendaient maintenant en cascade jusqu'en-dessous ses épaules, ce qui la rendait à ses yeux encore plus magnifique.

-« J'aime beaucoup la coiffure. » Dit-il en retirant sa main de sa joue rougissante.

-« Oh, euh, merci mon colonel… » Elle regarda ses pieds en se mordant la joue, manquant le sourire tendre de Jack. Cette femme allait lui faire perdre la tête, et elle n'était revenue que depuis dix minutes.

-« Vous pouvez m'appeler Jack vous savez, nous ne sommes plus militaires… » Lança-t-il pour apaiser la tension.

-« Vieilles habitudes mon c… Jack. » Ils se sourirent de nouveau comme des adolescents. « Vous ne m'invitez pas à rentrer ?

-Ah, j'aurais adoré mais Tic et Tac là viennent surement de poser des caméras et des micros partout, sans mentionner le carton plein de mes objets électroniques et de mes armes qu'ils viennent sûrement d'emporter… Je crois que nous allons devoir faire sans les civilités pour cette fois, désolé. » Sam hocha la tête et se mit immédiatement à réfléchir. Le SGC n'était pas loin à vol d'oiseau, mais la région montagneuse et la nuit rendaient cela particulièrement périlleux de passer par la forêt. Et par la route, s'ils n'étaient pas repérés, il leur faudrait trouver un endroit où abandonner leur voiture sans que cela n'attire les soupçons des sentinelles de la base…

-« Je peux vous entendre mouliner d'ici Carter, laissez tomber on va y aller à pieds.

-Ce n'est pas trop dangereux en pleine nuit ?

-… On fera attention. Et puis ça nous donnera l'effet de surprise. » Sam acquiesça de nouveau d'un mouvement de tête et suivit Jack vers les bois.

Elle lui raconta en chemin comment elle était devenue professeure, ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces deux années, puis comment elle avait échappé à l'armée, comment elle était venue jusqu'ici et comment elle en avait déduit l'intrusion de Goa'ulds dans la base, déclenchant une nouvelle fois l'admiration de Jack. Il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre…

-« Mais je ne m'explique toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à votre ligne… Avais-je mal comprit votre message ?

-Non Sam ce n'est pas vous, je pense… Je pense qu'ils ont dû découvrir l'existence de ce numéro et le couper bien avant cette semaine… » Dit-il distraitement.

-« Comment cela ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais peu importe maintenant, je suis heureux que vous alliez bien. » La deuxième partie de sa phrase était sincère, mais Sam n'était pas dupe.

-« Mon c… Jack, qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas… ? » L'ancien colonel grimaça et se passa une main sur le visage. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas cru à sa diversion, aussi bonne eut-elle été, et surtout aussi mauvaise que le bredouillement qu'il venait de sortir. ' _Bien joué Jack, tu mérites vraiment ton oscar._ '

-« Il y a eu… Quelqu'un… Elle est tombée sur le téléphone par hasard Carter, je vous jure que je ne v…

-Oh… Elle … Et où est- _elle_ maintenant… ? _Elle_ n'était pas avec vous au chalet ? » Jack se gifla mentalement. Sa voix était devenue froide, son ton trop calme. Ouaip, elle était énervée. Et elle avait raison… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça… Kerry était une de ses amies d'enfance, jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de relation avec elle… Et pourtant…

-« Elle est partie. Il y a près d'un an. Ecoutez Sam je…

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier mon colonel. » Elle était revenue à son titre et Jack su immédiatement qu'il venait de faire cent mètres en arrière. Il s'en voulait certainement plus à lui-même qu'elle désormais, mais sur le coup… Il venait de perdre son travail, ses amis, toute sa vie en quelques heures, et elle avait su trouver les mots et les gestes pour le réconforter après ces semaines qui se rapprochaient sans aucun doute des plus difficiles de sa vie. Il avait laissé ses émotions le submerger et il avait fait une erreur. Une erreur de près de cinq mois, mais une erreur quand même.

Et pourtant il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. A son second. A celle qu'il aurait aimé trouver près de lui tous ces matins en se réveillant, toutes ces après-midis de pêche, tous ces soirs sur le canapé au coin du feu devant un match de foot… Il n'en était pas fier, mais c'était au fond toujours elle qu'il avait calqué sur Kerry. C'était mal, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Et il venait juste de tout gâcher.

Il jugea plus judicieux de se taire et de laisser la crise passer. Ils continuèrent leur avancée en silence, l'un derrière l'autre et à bonne distance. Sam ne pouvait juste pas l'accepter. Alors il avait bien eu quelqu'un… ' _Il ne pensait plus jamais me revoir… Il avait le droit de refaire sa vie… D'être heureux…_ ' et ce même si cela n'était pas avec elle. Ça l'aurait sûrement détruite de le savoir, mais elle aurait compris, et elle n'aurait pas été en colère.

Alors pourquoi l'était-elle maintenant ? Par jalousie ? Mais cette Kerry n'était même plus là… Parce qu'elle l'avait retrouvé ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que ça arriverait un jour… Alors pourquoi ? ' _Parce que c'est 'mon' colonel, et celui de personne d'autre !_ ' Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent à cette pensée soudaine. Wow. Elle ne s'était jamais pensée capable d'une telle possessivité. Surtout pas envers un homme qu'elle savait ne jamais pouvoir avoir… Jamais… Jamais ?

Cette interrogation tarauda Sam tout le long du chemin vers la base, qu'ils atteignirent aux alentours de 21h. Ils connaissaient tous les deux les moindres secrets de sa sécurité et n'eurent pas de mal à déconnecter ou dévier les caméras qu'ils pensaient toujours actives, certaines manifestement détruites par les Goa'ulds pour ne pas être espionnés par le gouvernement.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers un silo d'évacuation et Sam commença à fouiller ses poches. Un élastique, un paquet de chewing-gum et les lacets usés de ses chaussures de sport.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cette base est conçue pour empêcher les ennemis d'entrer, nous ne sommes même pas armés que voulez-vous que n…

-Chuut ! » Jack arca ses sourcils dans une mine surprise. « J'ai aidé à construire tous ces systèmes de sécurité, il y a un verrou hydraulique qui bloque cette entrée de l'intérieur mais si je pouvais juste… » Sam lançait des regards furtifs autour d'elle à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur un reflet brillant, et son visage tourna à l'écarlate.

-« Quoi ? … Carter qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » La scientifique déglutit difficilement et tourna son regard vers le sol.

-« Il me faudrait votre boucle de ceinture, mon colonel… »

* * *

Un levier de fortune et quelques minutes de gêne intense plus tard, les deux militaires descendaient l'échelle du silo en silence. Ils se faisaient le plus discrets possible, ces conduits étant abandonnés depuis longtemps mais restant résonnant et très peu isolés du bruit. Ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord sur un plan avant de rentrer, mais malgré le froid lancé par Kerry leur complicité ne les trahit pas, et il suffit d'un regard de Jack à Sam pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'infirmerie et colla son oreille à la porte, s'assurant que le couloir soit bien vide. Il n'entendit rien et désengagea la sécurité avant de pousser l'énorme protection blindée, sortant du silo en premier et la refermant après le passage de Sam.

Les couloirs de la base n'avaient pas changé en leur absence, toujours ce gris-vert caractéristique de l'armée aux murs, ces bandes jaunes et blanches au sol, et cet éclairage atroce pendu au plafond. De nouveau un regard leur suffit et ils se dirigèrent en priorité vers l'armurerie, dont Sam crocheta la porte facilement. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque, en l'ouvrant, ils n'y trouvèrent que des dizaines d'armes de main Goa'ulds.

Leurs mâchoires en tombèrent presque. Plus aucune trace des zats, des P-90 ou même des 9mm de l'armée, uniquement des armes aliens pour la plupart mortelles ou terriblement douloureuses. Sam lança un regard hésitant à Jack qui haussa les épaules dans un rictus contrarié, puis il lui tendit un gant et se saisit d'une lance Jaffa. Tant pis pour cette fois, ils devraient faire mal.

Une fois leurs armes en main et l'armurerie refermée les deux intrus se mirent en route vers l'infirmerie. Janet leur viendrait surement en aide et elle pourrait peut-être même les renseigner sur la localisation de Daniel et de Teal'c. ' _Enfin, surtout sur celle de Daniel_ ', pensa Sam en souriant presque.

Ils entendirent plusieurs fois des groupes de pas au loin mais auraient à remercier leur bonne étoile de ne jamais avoir croisé de patrouilles de Jaffas. Ils étaient certes armés mais ils savaient par expérience qu'une rencontre avec eux dans un espace si étroit ne leur aurait pas laissé beaucoup de chance de survie, ni même de fuite.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'infirmerie après plusieurs minutes d'avancée prudente dans les tunnels, et Jack regarda Sam dans une nouvelle transmission de pensées. Elle hocha la tête et il se recula pour la laisser approcher de la porte, qu'elle poussa le plus doucement possible, attentive à tout grincement ou bruit suspect dans la pièce. Une fois celle-ci suffisamment ouverte elle passa sa tête à travers l'ouverture et là non plus, rien n'avait changé. L'infirmerie était vide mais manifestement toujours en fonction, et elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un pianoter sur un clavier d'ordinateur dans l'autre pièce. Elle tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers Jack qui lui fit signe d'avoir entendu cela aussi, puis ils entrèrent, toujours sur la défensive.

Ils vérifiaient méthodiquement chaque lit et chaque rideau, avançant doucement mais surement jusqu'au moment où enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la deuxième pièce. Les bruits de clavier avaient cessé et Jack ne se tourna même pas, il se contenta de compter jusqu'à trois avec ses doigts.

Un. Sam déglutit.

Deux. Elle resserra sa prise sur l'arme autour de son poignet, priant pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

Trois ! Les deux militaires firent irruption dans la pièce, dos à dos.

-« Stop ! On ne bouge pl… » Jack se stoppa net au son caractéristique de l'activation d'un zat. Il se retourna immédiatement et tira plusieurs coups avec sa lance avant d'entendre un tir ennemi et de sentir une affreuse décharge contracter tout son corps, le faisant s'écrouler et perdre connaissance. Vision d'horreur qui fit complètement paniquer Sam, qui repliée au coin du mur était incapable de faire fonctionner cette maudite arme autour de sa main.

-« Inutile de vous cacher Major Carter, des renforts sont en chemin. » La voix était celle d'un Goa'uld et semblait vaguement familière à la jeune femme mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se saisit du premier objet à sa portée, un verre d'eau, et elle le lança contre le mur d'en face afin de faire diversion. Son geste sembla fonctionner lorsqu'elle vit un éclair s'abattre au point d'impact et elle profita de ces quelques secondes pour se ruer dans la pièce à nouveau, s'élançant directement vers leur assaillant avant d'heurter violemment un champ de force. Le choc la déséquilibra quelques secondes, quelques secondes de trop, et lorsque ses yeux firent de nouveau le point devant elle ils s'agrandirent de terreur en reconnaissant un zat pointé sur elle, par un ennemi qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-« Apophis… »

* * *

 **Hahahaha, je vais tellement me faire tuer pour tout ce que je viens de faire... Mais rappelez-vous que je suis pro-fluff, ils s'en remettront vite hein^^'... Allez, lâchez-donc ces fourches^^' ...**

 **HUM. Sinon oui, vous aurez remarqué que je vais légèrement changer la fin d'Apophis ! Pas de réplicateurs ici, une bonne vieille rouste traditionnelle par SG-1, comme on les aime :D ! Enfin pas tout de suite hein, faut pas déconner, mais plus tard oui je pense que peu parmi vous vont désirer sa situation... "pauvre" Apophis ?**

 **J'espère que vous aurez la petite référence aux bloopers cachée dans ce chapitre, elle a été faite en clin d'oeil à deux chères amies qui se reconnaîtront, mais je suis sûre que plein d'entre vous l'auront aussi :D !**

 **Oulà mais je parle trop ! Bref comme toujours n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour faire une auteure heureuse (bien que je suis sûre que mon bonheur soit le dernier de vos souhaits après ce que je viens de faire), en râlant, criant, donnant vos hypothèses ou quelconques mots qui vous passent par la tête :D !**

 **Moi je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite et prenez soin de vous ! Salut !**


	4. Evasion

**Hello... Oui... Je sais... J'ai même pas les mots pour m'excuser.**

 **J'ai vécu une énorme période de page blanche, ceux qui écrivent régulièrement peuvent peut-être comprendre (même si je ne leur souhaite pas), mais en fait je me suis retrouvée incapable d'écrire pendant tous ces mois... Aucune idée, aucune envie, rien... Vraiment pas top du tout.**

 **Mais ce week-end, je l'ai passé à Londres, pour la ATX (la 10è convention d'Amanda Tapping), et toute cette ambiance et ces gens merveilleux semblent avoir réveillé quelque chose :D !**

 **Ce message de début est vraiment brouillon mais je suis très en retard et j'avais juste envie de poster ce chapitre avant, parce que vous avez déjà tellement attendu !**

 **Je m'excuserai mieux et répondrai aux reviews guest par la suite, mais j'espère au moins que ce chapitre de retour vous plaira :) !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3 : EVASION**_

-« Major Carter, quelle joie de vous revoir ! » Lança le grand maître de sa voix gutturale, faisant grimacer Sam. « Avec le colonel en plus ! Je vous remercie de m'épargner toutes ces recherches, je dois vous avouer qu'à la vue de nos précédentes rencontres je redoutais que vous ne soyez les deux plus difficiles à retrouver.

-Qu'avez-vous fait des autres ? Où sont les militaires de cette base ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance.

-Ça en a pour moi. » Apophis ne répondit pas et étudia le regard froid de la jeune femme quelques secondes, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres. Ils ne savaient pas où étaient l'homme à lunettes et le Shol'va.

-« Jaffas ! Kree ! » Sam soutint le regard du Goa'uld jusqu'au bout, ce qui bien qu'inefficace eut au moins l'utilité de décharger sa colère. Deux gardes Jaffa se saisirent de ses bras tandis qu'un autre chargea Jack sur ses épaules, les désarmant avant de les conduire dans le quartier pénitentiaire de la base.

Alors c'était Apophis qui était derrière tout ça… ? « Qui d'autre ! » Se prit-elle à penser sans étonnement. Apophis était leur meilleur ennemi, et bien qu'il eût été censé mourir à plusieurs reprises le Goa'uld tenait bon, s'accrochant sans doute à son désir brûlant de vengeance contre SG-1. Leur renvoi de l'armée avait dû être une aubaine pour lui et ses troupes, car sans l'équipe phare du SGC plus rien ou presque ne se mettait dans son chemin, et voilà comment il en était venu à prendre le contrôle de la base.

Mais ce qui préoccupait Sam d'avantage était le sort de ses amis. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Hammond, Harriman, Siler, Davis… Même Felger… Apophis n'avait manifestement pas encore mis la main sur Teal'c et Daniel, ce qui ne la rassurait qu'à moitié. Il était sûr qu'eux aussi avaient eu droit à leur visite surprise du FBI, et s'ils s'en étaient sortis -ce qui semblait heureusement être le cas- d'autres troupes du gouvernement voire peut-être même de Jaffas devaient déjà être à leurs trousses. Il leur faudrait les retrouver au plus vite.

Pour ce qui était des troupes de la base… Sam se détesta mais dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'au moins quelques soldats, si ce n'était tous, avaient dû mourir en tentant d'empêcher l'invasion. Si survivants il y avait eu -et Dieu qu'elle espérait que oui- la meilleure option pour Apophis avait certainement été de les envoyer travailler dans des mines de naquadah. Ou pire, de les transformer en Jaffas.

Sam secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit, se concentrant sur le moment présent. Elle avait aidé à construire cette base, avait-elle dit à Jack, et elle avait aussi aidé à construire ces cellules. S'en évader ne serait pas la partie la plus compliquée. Si rien n'avait changé au niveau des infrastructures Sam pourrait surement déclencher les coordonnées d'un site allié avant de fermer les protections de la salle d'embarquement, leur laissant quelques secondes pour s'y faufiler. Rapide mais faisable, si aucun Jaffa n'opposait résistance. Elle nota de fermer les portes menant au couloir également.

Les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant une petite cellule d'isolement qu'ils ouvrirent à l'aide des bons vieux codes -si prévisibles-, et jetèrent Sam et Jack sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Ce dernier grogna au contact du sol et fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir deux yeux contrariés.

-« Cart.. Sam ?

-Jack… Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Euh… Bien ? En vie ? Dites-moi, oserais-je avoir reconnu notre bon vieil ami Apophis dans cette infirmerie ?

-J'en ai bien peur. » Jack eu un rictus agacé.

-« Satanés serpents. » Sam se pinça les lèvres et s'assit sur le « lit » en béton le temps de laisser Jack totalement émerger.

-« Le Doc ?

-Pas vue.

-Hammond ? Davis ?

-Non plus.

-… N'importe qui ? » Sam secoua la tête. Jack soupira lourdement.

-« Vous pouvez forcer cette porte ? … Bien sûr, quelle question. Bon allez, on s'en va. » Lança-t-il de but en blanc.

-« Ne devrions-nous pas avoir un plan avant ?

-Baaaaah, les plans ne marchent jamais de toute façon. On improvisera. » Sam lança un regard peu assuré à Jack mais se releva néanmoins en direction de la porte. Elle vérifia qu'aucun Jaffa ne la gardait puis commença à dévisser le boitier intérieur de la serrure, arrachant et combinant quelques fils d'une main experte. « _Un jour il faudra qu'elle m'apprenne_ » Pensa un Jack admiratif, plutôt du genre à cogner les portes jusqu'à obtention d'un résultat satisfaisant.

Très vite un petit son caractéristique se fit entendre suivit de celui de déverrouillage de la serrure.

-« On dirait que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main !

-Vous avez presque mit une minute, c'est une honte.

-Au moins je n'ai pas alerté toute la base en tapant dessus… » Lança-t-elle d'un air espiègle avant de se faufiler dans l'ouverture. Jack se contenta de souffler bruyamment et la suivit au dehors, vérifiant au passage les autres cellules. Vides. Il grimaça mais se reconcentra sur la mission. Sortir d'ici.

Aussi prudemment qu'ils étaient rentrés et s'étaient dirigés vers l'infirmerie -mais en évitant cette fois le secteur-, Sam et Jack se frayèrent un passage vers l'armurerie la plus proche. Là encore ils ne croisèrent aucune patrouille, et les codes n'avaient pas été changés.

-« Ou ils viennent juste d'arriver, ou ils ne connaissent pas notre technologie, ou ils sont suffisamment sûrs d'eux pour ne pas penser avoir besoin de plus de rondes et de sécurité.

-Personnellement je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

-Non non je dis juste que… Ils ne sont peut-être pas là depuis aussi longtemps qu'on ne le pense… » Précisa Sam en se ré-équipant d'un zat et d'une arme de main Goa'uld. Jack hocha la tête. Après tout c'était possible, même très probable, sinon les envoyés d'Apophis seraient venus les chercher plus tôt.

-« Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez être en train de faire exactement ? » Les deux ex-militaires se retournèrent d'un coup, tombant nez-à-nez avec deux Jaffas. Sans attendre ils firent feu tous les deux, Jack avec sa lance et Sam avec son zat, neutralisant les deux ennemis. Un des Jaffa eu néanmoins le temps de tirer lui aussi et son coup toucha un des tuyaux du mur, dont la rupture déclencha une alarme assourdissante.

-« C'est l'alarme produits toxiques ! » Cria Sam pour couvrir le son strident, « Ce devait être une conduite de gaz !

-Merde, en salle de contrôle vite ! » Tant pis pour le calme et la furtivité, ils devraient le faire à la manière de Jack.

Ils se précipitèrent sans attendre vers l'ascenseur le plus proche, en extirpant au passage deux Jaffas avant d'enfoncer frénétiquement le bouton du 28ème étage. Le ronronnement familier du mécanisme leur offrit une pause le temps de la montée, et ils en profitèrent pour fermer les yeux quelques instants. Ils connaissaient cet endroit par cœur. Tout se passerait bien.

Lorsque le « ding » caractéristique résonna et que les portes se rouvrirent, une horde de Jaffas les attendait déjà dehors. Ils firent immédiatement feu au devant de l'ascenseur, faisant comprendre aux militaires qu'Apophis les avait exigés vivants. Tant pis pour eux, les deux anciens membres d'SG-1 n'avaient eux reçu aucun ordre et se mirent à tirer avec leurs zats, neutralisant en quelques secondes toute cette horde de Jaffas.

-« D'autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! Allons-y ! » Cria Jack pour couvrir l'alarme toujours rugissante. Aucun mot ni regard ne fut plus nécessaire que les fois précédentes, et les deux fugitifs avançaient rapidement vers la salle des commandes, neutralisant chaque pauvre Jaffa qui tentait de leur barrer la route. Une fois celle-ci atteinte ils se séparèrent dans une routine éternelle, Jack repoussant les Jaffas au coin du couloir tandis que Sam fila en salle de contrôle. Elle y rencontra encore quelques gardes qu'elle dû étourdir avant de pouvoir accéder à l'ordinateur, dans lequel une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

-« Merde ! » Jura-t-elle sans réfléchir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion profonde afin de se souvenir des automatismes, elle ferma successivement tous les accès à leur position.

-« Carter ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ! » Débarqua un Jack essoufflé et le visage noirci par un tir qui n'avait pas dû le manquer de beaucoup.

-« Je suis désolée mon colonel, mais notre bonne vieille langue de Shakespeare a été totalement remplacée par des symboles Goa'ulds !

-Oh… … … Vous parlez comme Daniel.

-Sans sa connaissance de la langue malheureusement, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour tout refaire de tête.

-Un peu de temps ? J'étais seul contre des dizaines de Jaffas !

-Oui et bien désolée si je n'ai pas été assez rapide, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Kerry la prochaine f… » Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion qu'un bruit sourd fit soudain trembler le sol. Les deux militaires se regardèrent en connaissance de cause, la première porte blindée venait de céder. Sam se reconcentra sur l'écran et composa la première combinaison qui lui vint à l'esprit avant de passer sa main au scanner.

-« Ça marche ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant que la porte ne se mette à tourner, et qu'un nouveau bruit d'impact ne retentisse.

-« Oui super allez allez allez on y va ! » Ordonna Jack en prenant Sam par le bras pour l'emmener vers la porte. Ses côtes protestèrent vivement mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis, et ils arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement au moment même où se forma l'horizon des évènements. Tout-à-coup le sol trembla de nouveau dans un bruit d'explosion et le son des armures Jaffa laissait très peu de doutes sur le fait que la deuxième et dernière porte les protégeant venait de tomber. Ils traversèrent alors la porte sans réfléchir, Jack n'ayant même pas pensé à demander à Sam où ils allaient. Il avait confiance.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent de l'autre côté, il eut à peine le temps de discerner plusieurs Tok'ras que déjà Sam leur criait déjà de fermer le vortex. Plusieurs tirs de lance émergèrent avant que cela ne soit fait, faisant se jeter tout le monde à terre.

Quand enfin tout s'arrêta, les deux militaires levèrent la tête et constatèrent avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait eu aucune victime. Mais alors… Pourquoi tous les Tok'ras pointaient-t-ils tous leurs armes vers eux ?!

-« Hey, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal… » Commença Sam, mais un tir de sommation dirigé à ses pieds la fit sursauter et se taire. Un homme émergea alors de derrière les rangs, non armé.

-« Eh vous, vous avez l'air du chef, » Reprit Jack, « vous nous connaissez sûrement, nous sommes…

-Comment oublier vos noms. » Lança-t-il d'une voix froide et sans émotion. « Je suis Uett'roi, chef des Tok'ras réfugiés du site Alpha. Et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la communauté et le commandement de cette base, Jonathan O'Neill et Samantha Carter, je vous arrête pour meurtre et haute trahison envers mon peuple. »

* * *

 **AHEM.**

 **Désolée^^' ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre devrait normalement éclaircir un des points mystérieux principaux de cette histoire ! Déjà oui, mais j'ai pas dit que c'était la vérité qu'il allait mettre en lumière... Mouahaha ! Vous verrez :) !**

 **En attendant j'espère vraiment que vous me pardonnerez et que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer si le coeur vous en dit :) !**

 **Bisouuuus !**


End file.
